1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product state display system for displaying a state of an industrial product, which has a changeable operating state, on a display device by use of a pseudo living matter, and relates to a program and a recording medium for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously, a device has been proposed in which a representation entity (hereinafter referred to as a “pseudo living matter”) designed to resemble a person, an animal, an animation character, or the like is represented as a two-dimensional or three-dimensional image in a vehicle to notify a driver of information about the state and the like of the vehicle through the pseudo living matter (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-219796).
The above-described state of the vehicle is a temporary state of the vehicle which has been detected by a fuel level sensor or the like, and is represented by using a pseudo living matter realized with an image of an animation character and by providing various facial expressions to the pseudo living matter.
According to the aforementioned Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication, a temporary state of a vehicle is represented by the facial expression of the pseudo living matter, so that a driver can recognize the state of the vehicle with the use of a more familiar image expressed by the pseudo living matter.
However, in the conventional display method, information that should be displayed by use of a scale or the like is simply replaced with the facial expression of the pseudo living matter to be represented. Accordingly, as in the case of the remaining amount of fuel or the like, when everyone can understand the state of the vehicle, there is no problem. However, when understanding the structure and the like of a product is required as in the case of the state of an engine, there arises the following problem: factors that reduce the endurance period (life) of the vehicle and that cause many failures are produced. That is, since not every driver can understand the structure of the engine and the meaning of a particular measured value, it is difficult for the drivers and the like to correctly understand whether the state of the vehicle is normal or abnormal, what kind of condition is or could become a problem, or the like, even if information which should be displayed by use of a scale or the like, is simply replaced with the facial expression of the pseudo living matter and the state of the vehicle can be thereby recognized with an image that is familiar. Accordingly, even when the conventional display method is used, the following problem cannot be solved: a driver unconsciously reduces the endurance period of the vehicle, or a factor that results in a failure is produced.
Moreover, although the conventional display method is suitable for the case where a condition that is temporary and can be restored by replenishment is represented, as in the case of fuel, the conventional display method is not suitable for representing a thing or condition which has an endurance period (life) and which is gradually deteriorated with time without the ability to be restored, once the thing has been deteriorated, as in the case of an engine, a lamp, or the like. This is because the facial expression of the pseudo living matter is displayed only at the beginning but is not displayed again.
Furthermore, the conventional display method provides a method for representing a piece of information indicating the state of the vehicle by use of different facial expressions of the pseudo living matter. Accordingly, a plurality of pieces of information cannot be simultaneously represented.
On the other hand, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-250395, an invention has been disclosed in which a plurality of states are simultaneously represented by two pseudo living matters (agents). According to this Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication, a plurality of pieces of information can be simultaneously provided to a driver by simultaneously displaying a main pseudo living matter and a helping pseudo living matter having a different appearance from that of the main pseudo living matter. However, when a plurality of pseudo living matters are simultaneously displayed, a person who looks at them cannot understand, at first glance, what states of a product are being represented. In particular, it is difficult for a driver of a vehicle to carefully look at a plurality of pseudo living matters while driving.